


Hot For Teacher

by Malmo722



Series: The Smutty Life of Betty and Jughead [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Classroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, High Heels, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmo722/pseuds/Malmo722
Summary: Betty has to spend another late night at school grading papers, Jughead visits her to remind her what she’s missing at home.





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bugheadjonesiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugheadjonesiii/gifts).



> I edited this myself so there are errors. I’ve never written anything with this kind of smut in it before so sorry if it sucks. I may have gone overboard. I also want to be clear that I have no idea if this is BDSM, I’m not saying it is. It’s just a couple of kids getting crazy.

Betty huffed, blowing a stray piece of blonde hair out of her face. She was going to be there all night marking papers her tenth grade English class had turned in three weeks earlier.

She welcomed the distraction when her phone buzzed.

**Are you going to be home on time tonight? - Jughead - 5:52pm**

**No, too many papers but I will be home by 8, I promise. - 5:53pm**  
****

She sighed and went back to it. She had been putting off marking the essays knowing that not a single one of her students was remotely interested in _The Grapes of Wrath_. She didn’t blame them but it made reading the papers absolute torture.  
****

Another hour went by and each essay had as little thought put into it as the last. “Next class we should probably revisit the difference between there, their and they’re.” She mumbled to herself.

“Knock, knock.” A familiar voice sounded.

Betty looked up to see her fiancee, Jughead Jones, strolling into her class room. He was wearing dark blue jeans and slightly rumbled light blue dress shirt, a messenger bag at his side. “I thought I’d come over and pull you away from these papers. You’ve been working so hard lately.”

“Well, blame the government for cutting the budget to education.” It was supposed to be a joke but the edge of annoyance was clear in her voice. “Thank you for coming to see me but I really need to get these done. I told the kids I’d have these back to them for tomorrow. I’m already so far behind.” 

“How many do you have left?” He asked pulling off his beanie and tossing it on a desk. “I want to take you to dinner.” 

“I have around fifteen, it’s going to take me at least another hour.” She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and began massaging her scalp. 

“Do you mind if I wait?” He asked looking at the bulletin boards at the back of the room. 

“Not at all.” She smiled, flipping open the next essay. 

After Jughead has circled the entire room he looked over at Betty. “You know what I just realized? I’ve never had a crush on one of my teachers.” He said taking off his messenger bag and placing it on the floor. 

“Seriously?” Betty asked looking away from her paper. 

He shook his head. “We all know Archie had Grundy.” 

“She 100% should have gone to jail.” Betty commented.

“And you had Mr. Stephenson.” Jughead pointed out. 

Betty scoffed. “What? I did not have a crush on him.” She felt her face flush at the mention of her human sexuality professor. 

“Oh really? ‘Mr. Stephenson is so smart, he knows so much and he’s so open about sex. This man is going to teach me how to have the best orgasm ever.’” Jughead impersonated his future wife. 

“He was handsome.” She justified, crossing her arms over her chest.

“He really was.” Jughead laughed, heading to the front of the classroom. “I totally get it. 

Betty rolled her eyes with the hint of a smirk pulling at her lips. “We had some of the best sex of our relationship during that time.” Betty pointed out. “That class made me comfortable with my body and willing to try a lot of new things.” 

“You don’t think we have good sex now?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

“Its great but I mean, we did some crazy shit back then.” 

“We didn't do everything.” He commented. 

Her brow furrowed. “What are you talking about? We did that. When we were on spring break, senior year, I had too many shots of tequila and then again on your 26th birthday.” 

Jughead grinned and took a step towards the front of the room. “No, not that,” he picked up a meter long ruler which sat along the edge of the whiteboard and squeezed it hard in his hands, his knuckles whitening. “We’ve talked about it before and we’ve been in the region one or two times but we’ve never actually gone for it.” He slapped the wood against his palm. 

Betty jumped at the sudden movement and swallowed hard.

“I’ve heard you've been a very, very bad girl.” He said, putting the stick under her chin forcing her to look at him. “You've spent so many nights here while your attentive fiancé waits for you at home.” 

Betty sat back in her chair while Jughead walked around her. “Now, I think that type of neglect deserves a punishment, wouldn't you agree, Miss. Cooper?” 

She didn't move, not sure if he was serious or not. 

“I asked you a question, Miss. Cooper!” He slammed the ruler down in front of her.

She jumped again, gripping the edge of her chair. “Yes,” she managed to breath out. 

“Yes, what?” His voice was stern and taught. 

Betty looked up at him through her lashes. She knew she could get out of this now. She could tell Jughead that she didn’t want to do this and he would drop it but she could feel how wet she was, how much the dominating side of him turned her on. It had been a long time since they had done something adventurous like this, so she complied. 

“Yes, sir.” She purred. 

“Good girl, now get up.” He motioned with the ruler. “Go to the other side of the desk. I’m going to spank you with the ruler, softly at first, then you can tell me how hard you wanna go. If you tell me to stop, I’ll stop.” He cocked an eyebrow. “Is that clear?” 

Betty gulped and slowly nodded her head. “Yes, sir.” 

Jughead squared his jaw. “Place you palms face down on the desk.” He instructed. 

Betty’s heart raced as she exhaled in anticipation when she felt him rub the ruler over her ass. She was excited. Betty liked a bit of pain mixed in with her sex life. They had tried biting, scratching, some playful spanking but never with an object and on the rare occasion she would let him choke her. 

The narrow piece of wood left her skin and came back quickly, biting into her flesh in the most delicious way. Her nails dug into the desk as a deep groan left her lips. 

“Harder?” Jughead asked. 

“Yes, sir.” Betty affirmed. 

He smacked her again. “Do you think you’ve been behaving badly as of late?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Harder?” He asked.

“Yes, sir.” She panted. 

The ruler came down and a cry of pain and pleasure left her lips. 

“Do you think it’s right for a woman to leave her fiancee all alone night after night?” 

“No, sir.” 

The ruler came down quickly, twice in quick succession with the same pressure as before. 

“Do you think you deserved to be punished for what you’ve done?” He asked. 

She didn’t answer knowing he would spank her again. 

He did just that, three times in a row. “Answer the question.” He demanded. 

Betty grinned. “Yes, sir.” Her voice quivered. 

He discarded the ruler on one of the desks behind him. He pulled her black pencil skirt down and looked at her now reddened, thong clad ass. The material dropped around her feet and she went to kick it away along with her heels. 

“Leave the shoes on.” He told her with a soft caress of her inflamed skin. “Are you okay?” He asked her quietly. 

She nodded. “Yes, sir.” 

“Did you like it?” He questioned, still soothing her with his hand. 

She nodded and turned on shaky legs to face him. 

He smirked. “Of course you did.” He ran his thumb along her bottom lip and dipped it into her mouth which she eagerly sucked. “Now sit on the desk.” He informed. 

She slowly lowered herself onto the desk, hissing when her sore backside connected with the coolness of the wood. 

Jughead approached his flushed and panting fiancé. Her hands were gripping the edge of the desk as he stood between her legs. He ripped open her white pinstriped dress shirt sending buttons everywhere before removing her bra and discarding behind her. He tore her panties at the sides, pulling them off, leaving her bare in front of him except for the heels. 

Jughead started kissing her, moving his hands down the side of her body until they landed on her thighs which he began to spread. “Do you want me to touch you?” He asked. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue?” His fingers dug into her soft flesh. 

“Yes.” She moaned. 

“Yes, what?” He tightened his hold on her. 

“Yes, sir.” She breathed, squirming on the desk in anticipation. 

His fingers lightly ran up her thigh and began teasing her dripping wet cunt. He felt himself grow harder, he couldn't remember the last time she was this turned on for him. 

He inserted two fingers deep inside of her and kissed her hard to muffle to moan that tried to pass through her lips. 

He moved his digits inside if her as she ground her hips against him, the pleasure and pain overwhelming her. He dropped to his knees, hooking one leg over his shoulder while the flat of his tongue pressed against her core. Betty gasped while her fingers weaved into his hair and tugged in approval. 

Jughead removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, fucking her with his mouth as his thumb circled her clit. Betty moaned, her hips jerking towards his face as she laid back on her desk, papers and school supplies tumbling to the floor. 

He removed his tongue and reinserted his fingers, his mouth focusing solely clit, flicking it and sucking until Betty was a trembling mess in front of him. She was pulling on his hair so hard it was starting to hurt. 

“Jug!” She breathed. “Please, Jug!” 

“You ready to come, baby?” He asked. 

She nodded, her brows knitted together as she licked her swollen lips in anticipation. 

He grinned and pulled away from her, unbuckling his belt, his face glistening with her arousal. 

She looked at him with confusion. “What? What are you doing?” 

“You don’t come unless I give you permission. Do you understand?” He pushed his pants and boxer briefs to the floor, stroking his hard length as he moved towards her. 

Her face scrunched up in a way that made it look like she was in pain as she squeezed her legs together. “Yes, sir.” She whimpered. 

He wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her back to the edge of the desk, resting one of her legs against each shoulder. Jughead pushed himself into her with ease, filling her with his entire cock, eliciting a groan from the both of them.

“B, I’m not gonna last long.” He confessed, his hair flopping down in front of eyes, moving back and forth with every thrust causing her a little extra pain when his pelvis hit her ass. “Fuck, you’re so wet.” He panted, reaching down to rub her clit. 

The sounds of slapping skin, panting and moaning seemed deafening as they chased their climax in the otherwise silent room. 

“Baby,” Betty mewled, licking her lips, eyes closed, her tits bouncing with each thrust. “Baby, I need to.” She pleaded.

“Not yet.” He instructed, rubbing and thrusting even harder. 

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing except gibberish game out, her eyes rolling back and her body convulsing under his. 

“Now, Betty.”

She let out a guttural sound as she gripped the desk, knowing that she had never had an orgasm quite like that one. 

Jughead followed, leaning over her body biting the soft skin of her breast as he released inside of her. 

“I love you.” He whispered, trying to catch his breath. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight to her body. “I love you too.” 

They were still for many moments, trying to return to normal.

Jughead stood, stumbling back until he was stopped by a desk. “I honestly didn’t plan on that. I just wanted to take you out for dinner.” He said doing up his pants. 

She sat up and looked at him. “Well, in all fairness you did get to eat.” She grinned. 

He stared at her as he took in what she say. “Good lord, Betty Cooper.” He shook his head. 

She giggled and started collecting her clothes, easing her way back into them, trying to salvage what she could. 

“Do you need to stay and grade these?” Jughead asked as he began picking everything up off the floor. 

“Fuck it, they can have them back on Monday.” Only two of the buttons on her shirt were still in place. “Let’s go home.” She said grabbing her purse. 

“You wanna go straight home?” He asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

She gave him a side glance. “First tacos, then home.” 

He laughed, placing a kiss on her temple as he led her out of the classroom. “That’s my girl.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
